Ten Things to Keep in Your Mind
by VictoriaRoseForever
Summary: Each of the next generation have ten things you should know. Includes all!
1. Victoire Gabrielle Weasley:Poular Girl

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing)**

* * *

10 Things about Victoire Gabrielle Weasley

1. She hates her name. Victoire Gabrielle Weasley. Nice touch or ring to it. She hates the Victoire part most. Sometimes she corrects her parents and says Vikki or Victoria. Then she sees the sadness in their eyes and later accepts the name. She always writes under Vikki Weasley though. Another thing that bothers her is that she wasn't named after anyone. There's Molly, Fred, James, Albus, and Lilly. She's the oldest, excluding Teddy, why wasn't she named after a hero? Then she realized, people expect more from you if you're named after anyone. That's why her parents didn't want to name their kids after a hero.

That's when Victoire learned to love her name.

2. She doesn't see herself as beautiful. She hates being beautiful. All her life everyone said she would marry first because of her face and charm. She never thought her looks ever mattered. She resembled Fleur mostly, but didn't flaunt it. Every day she kept her hair up and wore no makeup. Then her dad told her how beautiful she was on her sixteenth birthday. She started to wear her hair down, have natural makeup on.

Her dad convinced her that she was beautiful.

3. Ron was her favorite Uncle. There was something about him that made her want to grow up to be like him. How he loved his wife so much. Every time she sees them kiss it was with passion.

She waits until someone kisses her with passion.

4. She hated her dad's scars. Fleur was proud of them and wishes her kids would be proud also. Victoire never like them. She was ashamed of having the scars he passed on. She felt the werewolf blood in her. There may have been just a drop of werewolf blood, but she couldn't stand it. Until Ron told her the story of her dad's scars, she started to cry.

She couldn't help but be proud of her dad's scars.

5. She loved Teddy. But everyday she was scared to kiss him. She thought if they were to get married, their children would be werewolves, since they both have the blood. She dated him, but was about to end it when reviewing for a DADA test. He loved her and she loved him. When he kissed her to show how much he loved her she took all her feelings back.

Werewolf blood was nothing to her.

6. She was not happy when Teddy proposed to her. She was ecstatic. Her parents approved of him and she couldn't help but smiled when he pulled the little velvet box out of his pockets. He asked her one little question.

And she said yes.

7. When she got married her dad walked her down the aisle. She was wearing her great-great Aunt Muriel's tiara. Dominique was her maid of honor and all her female cousins, her bridesmaids. Her beauty reflected in the sun as she gracefully walked down the aisle. She was crying beneath her veil when she realized something. She was the first to get married out of all her cousins.

Everyone was right.

8. Lucy sang at her wedding. Victoire and Lucy never really got along, but she sang anyway. But they didn't expect a whole ten minute musical performance from all her cousins. Then a speech, in song. Lucy planned it all and when it ended the two shared a tearful hug.

That's when Victoire wished Lucy was her maid of honor also.

9. She never thought of having children. Teddy wanted some and so did she. When they gave birth to their first, Angelique Mariel Lupin, they decided they wanted more. Then came Remus William Lupin, and Larissa Pamela Lupin. All were healthy children, werewolf blood in them, but all angels themselves.

And none were werewolves.

10. When her dad died she mourned for days. Teddy held her when she cried at night and her mum was left widowed. Victoire offered her to live with them but Fleur refused and died weeks later. The woman couldn't stand to live without her husband. She was like rose, waiting for her petals to fall. The two were buried together and Victoire cried tears at the funeral. She couldn't bear to look at her family and was ready to end everything until Teddy kissed her.

It was a kiss of passion.


	2. Dominique Fleur Weasley: The Sweetheart

10 Facts About Dominique Fleur Weasley

1. She hates being normal. Normal red hair, normal Weasley face, normal everything. She wanted to be different in any way. She felt too normal, she felt like she didn't belong with her family. Since Bill was with Louis and Victoire with Fleur, who was with Dominique? When she broke down during dinner when she was fifteen her mum pulled her to the side. She told her daughter that she will always love her no matter what and that she'll be different no matter what. She just needs to show it.

Dominique was going to prove it.

2. When Louis was five she told him he was adopted. He started to cry and she told him to stop acting like a baby. He cried even harder. That's when she cradled him in her arms and he finally said her name right. Not Dolinique, Dominique. She carried him up to his bed and read him a bedtime story.

Louis was Dominique's favorite sibling.

3. Every time she was out in public, everyone compared her to Victoire. They said Victoire was prettier, smarter even though Dominique was in Ravenclaw, and more successful. She hated being compared to her older sister. She was ready to throw her stewed peas at Victoire's face during Christmas when Harry told her not to. He said she's better than that and instead, should wait when they're older.

That's when she realized she really hated her sister, but Harry was her favorite Uncle.

4. The day when there was a breakout from Azkaban she was at Diagon Alley shopping for her fifth year. Four escapees surrounded her and she took them down one by one. Before the Aurors and everyone else from her family came she took down three more. Everyone stared at her in amazement and in the crowd she spotted a boy, her age, messy brown hair and oceanic blue eyes. She didn't care about anything else.

And she told herself she wouldn't leave until she met him.

5. She never thought she would kiss Nathaniel Woods. They were both Quiditch players and when it was fifty to nothing between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw she threw the quaffle at him. He missed, for the first time and it turned to fifty to fifty. Then James caught the snitch and Ravenclaw lost. She walked out of the locker room alone where an arm grabbed her and she found herself kissing him.

That's when she realized she loved Nathaniel Woods.

6. Dominique loves to knit. She knits everything from scarves to hats, but when she's sad that's her comfort. The day Nathaniel broke up with her she locked herself in her room and knitted for hours. When her parents opened the door to make sure she was still alive they found miles of knitted yarn around the room.

It was supposed to be a tissue to wipe her tears.

7. When Nathaniel wanted her back Victoire told her not to do it. She said he will break her heart all over again, but like every little sister she didn't listen. She ran into his arms and started to date again. As the months passed, the more they got attached. When they graduated they dated for two more years. He asked the question on her birthday, and like her sister.

She said yes.

8. When her wedding ended she broke down into tears. Mostly because her dad or mum wasn't there to walk her down the aisle. But what killed her the most was that Victoire wasn't there either. Only Louis, who graciously walked her down the aisle. It wasn't the dream wedding she wanted, but she got married at least.

And she wouldn't want it any other way.

9. The day Randy Oliver Woods was born she swore no more children. Then they had Mary Anne Woods, and a year after that, Bill Nathaniel Woods. When they were all grown Dominique took them to Victoire's house. She hasn't seen her in ten years and when they showed up at the door the two sisters shared a tearful hug. Louis appeared minutes after with his family and they were together again.

It would take her a lifetime supply of yarn to knit if she loses them.

10. The day Nathaniel was in the hospital she couldn't think. Her kids were keeping up with their families and Louis was the only one to comfort her. As Nathaniel slowly lost his breath he was able to tell her one last thing.

He told her she was different.


	3. Louis William Weasley: Who Lives Life

Ten Facts About Louis William Weasley

1. There was a silence during his birth. It wasn't a wonderful, thankful silence. It was a worried silence. Tears fell down Fleur's face as Bill placed the tiny baby in her arms. She gave a faint smile, but she pushed the baby back into Bill's arms. He gave out an exasperated sigh and showed his daughters their new baby brother.

Louis was an unwanted child.

2. As he grew up he hated his mother. She would pay no attention to him in anyway. Only Dominique and Bill were there for him, but the rest treated him as if he were nothing. Days past and when his mother took Victoire's side, accusing him of breaking the window he screamed his way upstairs and into his room.

His temper was the least of his parent's problems.

3. He was happy being sorted into Gryffindor. Except for Victoire. So to get her of his back he stuck his frog in her bed. She wrote to mum and when he came home for Christmas he was grounded.

That was the last time he went home for the holidays.

4. As Christmas time came when he was fifteen he saw his sisters leave. As he watched them disappear in the distance someone said, "Nice view." Next to him was Katrina Jordan. As Christmas Vacation continued he spent his nights meeting Katrina in vacant rooms snogging her till they heard Mrs. Norris. Laughing their way to their common room and spent nights by the fireplace, staring blankly at the ashes dancing in the air.

For once, he had a good Christmas.

5. The day he asked Katrina to marry him, they were only eighteen. She accepted and when they went over to tell her parents it wasn't the reaction they were expecting. Her dad was yelling his head off saying how young they were, that they should live their lives right. They kicked them out and the two bought their own apartment. Katrina was disinherited.

And it was all his fault.

6. Two week after their engagement Louis was the happiest he's ever been. The wedding was in eight more months and Dominique's was in two months. He woke up to banging against his front door. Katrina looked at him worriedly and he approached the door, opening it slowly. Dominique ran into his arms, Nathaniel behind her and she told him one thing.

His dad was dead.

7. Fleur was dying. She was softly speaking to her only son as the sun was setting slowly. She was ready to die, but couldn't unless she told her son one thing. She told him he loved her, more than Victoire and Dominique. For years she loved him dearly, but could never show it. As she took her last breath she told him he was her black flower.

And with that, he started to cry.

8. On his wedding day he couldn't help, but smile. Hugo was his best man and illuminated flowers were dancing among the sky. As he kissed Katrina above him he could see the clouds forming soft, wispy shapes. He danced with his new wife and his life couldn't go wrong.

Well that's what he thought.

9. Louis named his first born, Fleur Josline Weasley. Then they had Kastelina Rebbeca Weasley. Another year past and Margret Violet Weasley was born. One year sped away and William Edward Weasley was left. Every birth Katrina screamed and yelled at him for putting her through the misery.

But both shared a kiss at the sight of a new born happiness.

10. As the kids grew so did tempers. Jobs, money, bills. It was all in every ones minds. The happy family was shattered the day the kids came back from Hogwarts. Katrina and Louis were yelling in the kitchen and both were losing it. After the death of Nathaniel, everyone thought they were going to die. Louis yelled a really, really, REALLY (If you don't get it by now), REALLY, insulting comment. Katrina screamed in rage and pointed her wand strait to her husband's face and said two words. Her expression turned from anger to horror. Louis, wide eyed, stared at his wife as the spell hit him. Katrina gave out a bone chilling scream. The four kids ran in, only to find their mum sobbing on the floor, screaming out it wasn't her fault, and their dad......dead.

Louis always knew he was going to die, he just didn't want it to be in the hands of someone he loved.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I made Louis die. Kindof harsh. So hope you guys liked it. Comment and Review.**


	4. Molly Tiffany Weasley: The Quite One

10 Facts About Molly Tiffany Weasley

1. She's plain. Simple. Forgotten. No one in the family really cares about her. She was put into Gryffindor, had the same red hair, same eyes, same everything. She envied her little sister Lucy so much. Lucy was wild and crazy, but Molly, Molly was just well,

Molly was just normal.

2. She was close to her dad. The two shared a connection. Mostly because Molly was daddy's little girl and Lucy was more like Audrey. Molly inherited Percy's study habits so she was always the top of the class and the smartest Gryffindor. Everyone ignored her, because, well she was just a person no one really cared about.

She hated that….she really, really hated that.

3. She envied her sister. Lucy had her mums attention, everyone loved her, and she was a bubbly, energetic child. Compared to Molly, Lucy completely made her look like a nobody. But when it comes to Lucy's birthday she can't help but smile. No one cared about Lucy on her birthday, everyone paid no attention to her. Then she saw her little sister crying by the flower bed of lilies and she hugged her tightly. Birthdays were made for enjoying and Molly watches out for her sister.

Lucy gives her love the way a little sister should.

4. She loved the library. It was a place where she could go away and have a time to herself. Books spoke to her in ways that made her feel safe. As she was reading on a window still she saw Alexander Longbottem, her Herbology teacher's eldest son. Their eyes met and she gave a shy smile. He walked over and as her for a dance.

But out of confusion, she said yes and the two danced in the middle of whispers and history was in the making.

5. Alexander was a boyfriend everyone wanted. He brought her breakfast, went where ever she wanted and treated her like a princess. The graduated and he visited the burrow on her eighteenth birthday. Then she saw him snogging Lucy. Lucy! Her own sister. That's when she kicked him out, literally. Lucy graduated the next year and she moved into an apartment. Her mum and dad begged her to buy a house, as if they wanted her out.

For once Molly felt alone.

6. She saw Alexander every time she visited the Leaky Cauldron. He tried to smile, but she just glared and looked away. After a year or so they got back together. Now everyone thought they were all going crazy.

But Molly didn't care.

7. She married Alexander a few years later. They had a nice small wedding, all the family and that was it. That night they giggled into their new house were a small yip echoed throughout the halls. A puppy ran their way and tied around his neck was a small tag. It was from Lucy and the puppies name was Bitsy.

And Molly learned to love her little sister once again.

on throughout the years she began to work at the Leaky Cauldron. Then Hannah retired and the business was inherited by Alexander. Molly became the new landlady and she was famous in Diagon Alley. Every night she danced with Alexander.

Diagon Alley was just like their library.

9. Many kids grew up in the Leaky Cauldron. Molly first hand Camille Cindy Anna Longbottem, then the twins Raquel Hannah and Alice Regina Longbottem, and Franklin David Longbottem.

Then came one last surprise.

10. The Burrow was in shock when Lucy died. First Louis then Lucy. Molly started getting depressed and on the day of her little sister's funeral she found out she was pregnant once again. Everyone was shocked when she came running down the stairs screaming out what happened. No one couldn't find the strength to be happy. Then little Mary Anne Woods piped, "What will you name him….or her?" She didn't want a boy, she wanted another girl, for one reason.

Her name would be Lucilia Bitsy Longbottem.


	5. Lucy Annabell Weasley: The Different One

10 Facts About Lucy Annabell Weasley

1. Ever birthday, she finds something wrong. No one's happy, no smiling, laughing, the usual chatter. It's quiet. On her ninth birthday she completely lost it. Everyone at least made an effort to sing as her mum placed the cake in front of her. She watched Uncle Harry rush out the door and half of the voices droned out. Everyone looked at the clock and Lucy flung the cake to the floor. She stood there steaming, her curly blond locks bouncing as she shook. She stormed out of the house, and no one followed. No one loved her…or so she thought.

She really…..really hated her birthday.

2. She smiled when the sorting hat called out, "SLYTHERIN!" The first Weasley in Slytherin and she didn't mind. Lucy liked being different. As she walked over to the Slytherin table she watched as Scorpius Malfoy was sorted. Her breath stopped as he took a seat right next to her. He smiled and she looked over at her cousin Rose. She was steaming and almost bent her fork. Lucy smiled and continued talking to Scorpius.

A new friendship was formed.

3. On her twelfth birthday she ran away a mile from her house. She sobbed beside an old apple tree. Then an arm went around her shoulder and she saw her Uncle George. "I know how you feel kiddo." He whispered. "What?" she tearfully asked and he told her how she was born three year after the day of the final battle at Hogwarts.

How she dreaded her birthday.

4. She didn't mean to kiss Alexander. Okay maybe she did, but it was out of curiosity. He just asked her what she thought of Molly and instead she told him by planting her lips onto his. Then a gasp and there stood Molly, tears falling down her cheeks.

For once she felt guilty.

5. No one thought she was a Weasley. If you first look at her you would see bouncing, blonde, curls. Radiant green eyes and a small smile. She inherited her looks from her mother and how she hated it. She wanted to be a Weasley, to look like a Weasley. Then Scorpius kissed her in front of the whole school. So she really didn't care if she was a Weasley or not.

Her mind was already set on being a Malfoy.

6. Many people thought she was, well, evil. She was in Slytherin, which proves nothing, but she was different. Everyone stayed away from her, except for Scorpius. She could tell Rose was planning for her assassination and her professors couldn't ask for a more disrespecting child. But she was enjoyable at some times. Her grades were not bad, she inherited Percy's brains, and later on she was made prefect and head girl. Percy always knew from the day she was born, her life would be insane.

And boy how right he was.

7. She became a Malfoy at a really young age. Eighteen to be exact. Her parents disapproved…well not really Audrey, but Percy hated it so much. He walked her down the aisle, he had to or else Lucy would hate him forever. She had a really big wedding, compared to her sister and when she threw her bouquet Roxanne caught it.

George was not happy.

8. She promised her parents to wait for children. So she bought a store in Diagon Alley and became the owner of, "Les Changements Arrivent Cafe." It was the best restaurant; everyone loved it, except for Molly. So she closed it down, horrifying French Dip and glace frite lovers. Instead she opened up a new store.

Livres pour le rêve or "Books for a Dream"

9. When she was twenty one she had her first child. Percival Charles Malfoy, then came, Alison May Malfoy. Over the years she somehow had a baby each year so then came Jonathon Draco Malfoy, Pricilla Odette Malfoy, Valerie Audrey Malfoy, Levi Lucius Malfoy, Serinda Ally Malfoy, Tamilia Joy Malfoy, Leandro George Malfoy, Felicity Sarah Malfoy, Randy Lucius Malfoy, then Viviana Aurora Malfoy. Her parents were completely shocked at how many grandkids they had.

But then came a tragedy.

10. She was able to hold Viviana before she died. The thirty year old woman couldn't take it anymore. She held on to Scorpius's hand during her last moments and whispered in his ear what to name their baby girl. He couldn't stand to see her die and all her family members surrounded her bedside. She took her last breath.

And she left the earth knowing she made a difference.

* * *

**A/N….I really didn't want to make her die, but I did. So some few things to add.**

**Les Changements Arrivent Cafe means, Changes happen Cafes**

**Glace Frite means, Fired ice Cream.**

**I really enjoyed writing this….except for the end. **


	6. Fred Arthur Weasley: Just Plain Old Fred

10 Facts About Fredrick Arthur Weasley II

1) He hates Fred. Well not himself, but his dead uncle. He was the one who made him get stuck with the stupid name. He grew up with people who expected him to have the personality of a dead person. Fred never wanted his name to be something he must live up to. He wanted to enjoy life, have fun, kiss a girl or two, and have the best time before he died.

His dad realized he was just like his dead uncle.

2) He's nice to Roxanne…sometimes. Even though they're twins, they have many differences. First and foremost, Roxanne is a girl. To Fred girls are love sick animals who don't care about anything else but boys and makeup. Secondly, she hated him; Roxanne was a full out mean person.

He still loved her.

3) Gryffindor suits him. Bravery is one of his highest strengths, he isn't afraid of anything. Especially bludgers, he loves hitting them especially at Slytherin's. That's how he became a beater in third year. He would have been at the top, if it weren't for a nasty hit in the head. He woke up in the hospital wing a week later with his parents by his side.

"No more Quiditch." Is the only thing his dad said.

4) He started to hate his parents after that. There were only three things he loved, Quiditch, his sister, and Jasmine Scamander. The beautiful, blonde, green-eyed, Ravenclaw who never even cared about Fred Weasley, the boy who nearly cracked his head open. She met his eyes when they bumped into the hallway. He picked up her handful of books that were on the floor and walked her to Herbology.

They started dating an hour later.

5) He was close to Louis. Both had the same personality and when Louis died he couldn't help, but cry. With his wife, Jasmine, in his arms they cried together while awaiting their second child. He didn't know what to name the baby boy that day and then it hit him. Five minutes later he showed everyone the new birth certificate.

It stated that Louis Rolf Weasley was born.

6) His eldest, Carmela or "Carmel", gave him some trouble. First piercings then tattoos, it almost killed him. When she moved out, they only had Louis left. Jasmine wanted another kid, but he said he couldn't handle it.

Twelve months later they had, Georgina and Luna Weasley.

7) After his dad died due to a heart attack, he couldn't bear to go to the funeral. Then, he saw the sadness in his mum's eyes and reluctantly attended. Roxanne gave a tearful speech and his mum collapsed in the middle of the ceremony. They rushed her to Saint Mungo's.

She died two hours later.

8) Fred started to lose it weeks later. He was having nightmares at night, and it was rubbing off Jasmine. They started fighting days later and she filed for a divorce a month later. After at least twenty one years of being married they ended it.

It was Roxanne who helped him shape up.

9) Roxanne visited him more often. They had lunch and tea together, and grew closer every day. She listened to him complain about life and talked about how much the good old days where. She didn't visit him one day and he went over to her apartment where he found her crashed out on the sofa.

He dumped out all the wine later that day.

10) When Roxanne died after she drowned herself with bottles of beer and wine, Fred planned her to be buried beside their parents. Jasmine attended the funeral and they met again after six years of the separation. One month later they remarried and on that beautiful morning, he smiled again.

Love reached him when he thought all was lost.


	7. Roxanne Francesca Weasley: The Bad Girl

10 Facts About Roxanne Francesca Weasley

1) She hates being called _"Roxie." _It makes her sound like a child and she hates sounding like a child. The only time she allows to be called that is when she's alone with Fred. He knew everything about her, what her weaknesses where, like chocolate smoothies. She would do anything for one of those things. He knew that she had a birthmark the shape of the moon just behind her neck. The most important thing he knew was that she slept with one of Rose's best friends and had a kid.

No one, except him and Lucy ever found out.

2) She was a drunk. Ever since she _"accidentally," _to a sip of firewhiskey she loved feeling the burning hot sensation run down her throat. She was grounded when her dad saw her drowning half a bottle. He told her to never drink ever again.

But Roxanne never listens.

3) She had a reputation as being the "Bad Girl," her dad thinks she is the biggest sweetie in the world. That's only when she's at home, but at school she is plain mean. She never gets caught though. Then in the middle of her fifteenth year, Neville caught her cheating off Rose. He let her off that time. A month later he saw her break into his office to steal the answers off the O.W.L's.

Never again did her dad think she was a sweetheart.

4) She met Christian Conner the first time she visited the library. Her History of Magic Teacher forced her to tutoring so she had to go to the library at least four times a week. There she saw the boy with unruly black hair and oceanic blue eyes.

She especially loved how he was holding a chocolate milkshake.

5) She hated cats. They would always bear their teeth and hiss at her. When she was sorted into Gryffindor, she was pretty happy. Then she realized that Professor McGonagall was also a cat.

She would rather have been a Slytherin.

6) On the night of her nineteenth birthday, Conner came over to her flat. They talked for a while. Two weeks later she threw up while visiting the Burrow for Molly's birthday. Lucy walked in on her and gave her a pregnancy test.

It was positive.

7) When she gave birth, it wasn't only one, but two. Only Lucy and Fred where there at the time. She named the boy Fredrick George and the girl Angelina Stacey. She had their last names as Weasley, not Conner. It took her a while on how to tell the family. Instead she made an even bigger decision.

She never saw the two again after giving them up

8) Roxanne continued to live her life happily after that. She never saw Conner again because she found out he died due to a collision during Quiditch. Lucy visited her often, bringing a couple of babies with her. Roxanne didn't like kids, they screamed, and yelled. Then she held one of Lucy's new born, Felicity, she loved how her tiny blonde hairs stuck out and bright her emerald green eyes shone in the light.

That's when Roxanne wanted her kids back.

9) Sadly, she found out her kids were adopted and could be long gone. One day, she visited Louis, his kids had some of their friends over. When Roxanne turned to get a glass of water she saw them playing outside. She spotted two of the kids. They both had milky brown eyes like hers and Conner's unruly black hair. She realized she was staring at her kids.

She never visited Louis again.

10) Knowing her kids were close in her life, she slowed down. She started going to parties and got drunk easily. Four years after her parents died, she came home to find out that Lucy died. She drowned herself with firewhiskey, wine, and beer. She took a nap later on.

Too bad she never woke up.


End file.
